


Yesterday I Thought I Saw Your Shadow Running Round

by TessForDaysss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Growing Apart, Growing Up, Middle School, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessForDaysss/pseuds/TessForDaysss
Summary: “Are you serious? You’re suggesting that we try long distance? Louis, you know that never works.”“We will make it work. Come on H. You love me, don’t you?”“Of course I do.”“So we’ll do this. We can do this. Please, Haz, let’s give it a shot.”Harry sighed.“Alright.”Or a High School AU where Louis moves to America and things don't work out the way they should've.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*
> 
> This is mostly dialogue and texting based.
> 
> I don't know a lick about English school systems so I used American ones.
> 
> The ~~~ indicates a change of day and the ~ indicated that's it's still the same day. 
> 
> The texts happen over the course of a few months.
> 
> They do obviously talk more than these texts show but these are more of the important ones.
> 
> I wrote this in 2 1/2 hours and did not proof read or edit it.
> 
> The title is lyrics from This Town by Niall Horan.

“You’re in love with me?”  
Harry stared at Louis in surprise.  
“Of course I am. I’ve been in love with you since middle school when you tripped over your own feet and crashed into me.”  
“Why are you telling me now?”  
“I had to grow a pair eventually. And plus, we’re both in high school now.”  
“Yeah, thanks for reminding me that I’m tiny freshman meat to a junior like you.”  
“That’s not the point. The point is that I can’t keep being a pussy.”  
Harry didn’t reply.  
“Harry.”  
“What?”  
“Do you like me?”  
Harry looked down at his feet sheepishly.  
“Lou, I’ve liked you since I knew what it meant to have a crush on someone.”  
“I… I can’t believe it!”  
Louis grinned at Harry.  
“H, will you go on a date with me?”  
“I’d love to.”

~~~

“I’m sorry Haz.”  
Harry stared out the window.  
“Harry, please. I don’t have a choice.”  
“I… I know Boo. I just don’t know what to say.”  
Louis stood from his bed and walked toward harry.  
“Hazza, love, take a breath.”  
“How can I breathe when you’re moving to America?!”  
Louis stayed silent.  
“I don’t know what to do, Lou.”  
“Harry, I love you. I am so ridiculously in love with you. Look, I’m starting my last year of high school in a month. Once I graduate, I’ll come back to England for Uni. It’s only one year away of us being separated. We can do it.”  
“Are you serious? You’re suggesting that we try long distance? Louis, you know that never works.”  
“We will make it work. Come on H. You love me, don’t you?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“So we’ll do this. We can do this. Please, Haz, let’s give it a shot.”  
Harry sighed.  
“Alright.”

~~~

Louis: hey love  
Harry: hi boo  
Harry: how’s America?  
Louis: different  
Louis: it’s really cool though  
Harry: I’m glad you’re doing well  
Louis: how’s Holmes Chapel?  
Harry: pretty much the same  
Harry: quieter without you  
Louis: I miss you  
Harry: I miss you too  
Harry: facetime?  
Louis: calling you

~~~

Harry: how was your first day of school?  
Louis: actually pretty good  
Louis: I met loads of people  
Harry: that’s awesome  
Louis: yeah!  
Louis: all of them thought it was pretty cool that I’m British  
Harry: really?  
Louis: yeah they thought my accent was cool  
Harry: haha  
Louis: how was your day?  
Harry: booorring  
Harry: nah it wasn’t that bad  
Harry: I met this guy named Niall  
Harry: he just moved here from Ireland  
Louis: that’s cool  
Harry: yeah he’s my lab partner in Chem  
Louis: nice  
Louis: what’re you up to right now?  
Harry: listening to music  
Louis: wanna facetime?  
Harry: sure

~~~ 

Harry: hey love  
Harry: how’s it going?  
Harry: Lou?  
~  
Louis: sorry H I had footie tryouts  
Harry: it’s okay  
Harry: how’d it go?  
Louis: good  
Louis: some of the guys on the team think I’m guaranteed a spot on varsity  
Harry: that’s awesome Lou!  
Harry: congrats!  
Louis: well not yet  
Louis: haven’t been accepted for sure yet  
Harry: well I’m sure you will be  
Louis: thanks H  
Harry: no prob love  
Harry: I have to go to bed now  
Louis: oh okay  
Louis: I forget about the time difference  
Harry: yeah me too  
Harry: it sucks  
Louis: yeah  
Louis: well goodnight Hazza I miss and love you  
Harry: I miss and love you too Boobear  
Harry: goodnight xx

~~~ 

Harry: hi Loubear  
Louis: hey  
Harry: how’s it going?  
Louis: good  
Harry: what’re you up to?  
Louis: I’m getting ready to go out with the guys  
Harry: the guys?  
Louis: on the footie team  
Louis: I made varsity  
Harry: congrats love!!!  
Harry: I told you you’d make it  
Louis: yeah  
Harry: why didn’t you tell me sooner?  
Louis: sorry I forgot  
Louis: been really busy  
Harry: oh ok  
Louis: sorry H I gotta go  
Harry: ok  
Harry: maybe we can facetime later??  
Louis: yeah maybe if I can  
Harry: let me know?  
Louis: yeah definitely  
Harry: ok well have fun love xx  
Harry: I love you  
Louis: love you too  
~  
Harry: hey Lou it’s getting pretty late here  
Harry: are you going to be able to facetime?  
~  
Harry: hello?????  
Harry: Lou??????  
~  
Harry: I guess you’re still busy  
Harry: goodnight xx  
(Sent at 11:02pm GMT)  
(Read at 11:27pm GMT)

~~~

Harry: you never texted me back yesterday  
Louis: I’m sorry Haz  
Louis: I didn’t get home until really late  
Louis: and then I crashed  
Harry: oh  
Louis: H I’m so sorry  
Harry: its fine  
Louis: are you sure?  
Harry: yeah  
Louis: can you facetime now?  
Harry: maybe in a little bit  
Harry: I’m just finishing up my homework  
Louis: ok  
Harry: I’ll let you know  
Louis: ok cool  
~  
Harry: hey I just finished my work  
Harry: wanna facetime for a bit?  
Sent at 10:18pm GMT  
Read at 10:20pm GMT  
(Louis facetimes Harry at 10:21pm GMT)

~~~

Harry: hey lou  
Harry: I haven’t really heard from you in a few days  
Louis: I know I’m just super busy until 10pm my time and by then you’re long asleep  
Harry: yeah I know  
Harry: it’s just  
Harry: I miss you  
Louis: I miss you too love  
Harry: are you available to facetime now?  
Louis: yeah

~~~ 

Harry: hi boo  
Louis: hey  
Harry: how’s your day?  
Louis: it was good  
Louis: the guys and I pranked one of the teachers  
Louis: egged his car with rotten eggs  
Louis: he was so mad it was hilarious  
Harry: really?  
Harry: did you get in trouble?  
Louis: yeah we got detention  
Louis: but it was so worth it  
Harry: oh  
Louis: come on H it was just some harmless fun  
Louis: its not like we broke anything  
Harry: I guess so  
Harry: it just doesn’t sound like you I guess  
Louis: what do you mean?  
Harry: nothing  
Harry: never mind  
Louis: harry  
Louis: what did you mean?  
Harry: I don’t know  
Harry: I just don’t really see you doing something like that  
Louis: really  
Harry: yeah  
Harry: but if you had fun then I guess its fine  
Louis: yeah  
Harry: oh also  
Harry: guess what  
Louis: what  
Harry: I got a job at the bakery  
Louis: really?  
Harry: yeah!  
Harry: Barbara hired me  
Harry: I was so happy  
Harry: I literally jumped up and down and hugged her  
Louis: lol  
Louis: congrats  
Harry: thanks love  
Louis: I gotta go now  
Louis: I have some homework to do  
Harry: oh ok  
(Read at 9:56pm GMT)  
~  
Harry: hey lou  
Harry: I’m gonna go to bed now  
Harry: goodnight boobear I miss you  
Louis: night H

~~~

Harry: hey  
Harry: how’s it going?  
Louis: good  
Louis: just won a footie match  
Harry: congrats!  
Louis: thanks  
Louis: gotta go  
Louis: I’m heading to the after party now  
Harry: oh ok have fun x  
(Read at 9:30pm GMT)

~~~

Harry: will you be free tonight to facetime?  
Louis: I don’t know  
Louis: why?  
Louis: whats up?  
Harry: nothing  
Harry: I just miss you  
Harry: it feels like we don’t talk anymore  
Louis: miss you too  
Louis: if I can I’ll call you in an hour maybe  
Harry: ok I’ll be waiting  
(Read at 9:12pm GMT)  
~  
Louis: facetime?  
Harry: I can’t for that long  
Harry: I have to get up early tomorrow  
Louis: that’s ok  
Harry: ok call me  
(Louis facetimes Harry at 11:10pm GMT)

~~~

Harry: I don’t think I can do this anymore  
Niall: the long distance with Louis?  
Harry: yeah  
Harry: its too hard  
Harry: he’s always busy  
Harry: and never replies  
Niall: maybe you should tell him then  
Harry: maybe  
Harry: if he’d actually reply to me for once  
Niall: I’m sorry H  
Harry: I just don’t know what to do  
Harry: I still love him  
Harry: but we’re growing so far apart  
Harry: I miss him so much  
Niall: are you okay?  
Harry: not really  
Niall: do you want me to come over?  
Harry: please  
Niall: I’ll be over in 10  
Harry: tell Liam to come too  
Niall: he’ll bring the ice cream  
~  
Louis: guess who made the semi finals in footie!!!!!  
Harry: congrats lou  
Louis: thanks!  
Louis: I’m getting a cold though  
Harry: that sucks  
Louis: yup  
Harry: feel better  
Louis: thanks  
Louis: what’re you up to?  
Harry: nothing really  
Louis: lol  
Harry: yeah  
Harry: I’m going to bed  
Louis: oh ok  
Louis: goodnight love  
Harry: goodnight  
(Read at 9:42pm GMT)

~~~ 

Louis: hey H  
Louis: I haven’t talked to you in like four days  
Louis: how are you?  
Harry: I’m ok  
Harry: you?  
Louis: well  
Louis: I just got a math test back  
Louis: guess who aced it  
Harry: congrats  
Louis: thanks  
Louis: I had thought for sure I didn’t do well  
Louis: but my mum and Mark are gonna be so happy  
Harry: that’s good  
Louis: yeah  
Louis: wanna facetime?  
Harry: can’t sorry  
Louis: ok  
Harry: I’m sick  
Louis: really?  
Harry: yeah  
Harry: my mum thinks it’s the flu  
Louis: that sucks  
Harry: yeah  
Harry: I’m actually gonna go to bed now  
Harry: goodnight x  
Louis: night Haz  
(Read at 8:56pm GMT)

~~~ 

Louis: mate  
Zayn: sup?  
Louis: Danielle told me she likes me  
Zayn: Danielle Campbell?  
Louis: yeah mate  
Zayn: she’s hot  
Zayn: not as hot as Gigi though  
Louis: idk what to do about Danielle  
Zayn: what do you mean?  
Louis: I’m dating Harry  
Zayn: yeah but he’s like miles away  
Louis: true  
Louis: but I can’t cheat on him  
Louis: that’s not me  
Zayn: then break up with him  
Louis: I can’t do that!!!  
Zayn: why not?  
Zayn: who do you want to date?  
Louis: I don’t know  
~  
Louis: hey  
Harry: hi Lou  
Harry: how are you?  
Louis: good, you?  
Harry: I’m feeling a bit better  
Louis: that’s good  
Louis: can you facetime?  
Harry: yeah but I look like shit  
Louis: that’s okay  
~  
Harry: sorry I hung up on you  
Harry: I wasn’t even supposed to be on my phone because I’m still sick  
Louis: its fine  
Harry: my mum’s making me go to bed now  
Louis: oh alright night  
Harry: goodnight  
Harry: I love and miss you  
(Read at 10:28pm GMT)  
~  
Harry: Ni  
Harry: Li  
Harry: I’m freaking out  
Niall: what’s wrong mate?  
Liam: shouldn’t you be resting?  
Harry: I told Louis I love and miss him and he didn’t reply  
Liam: are you sure you just haven’t waited long enough?  
Harry: yeah  
Harry: I waited 10 minutes  
Harry: if we was gonna reply he would’ve done so by now  
Niall: I’m sorry Haz  
Niall: he’s a dick  
Liam: NIALL!!!  
Niall: what  
Niall: he is  
Niall: or at least he’s being one  
Harry: he doesn’t love me anymore  
Liam: Harry  
Liam: you don’t fall out of love that quickly  
Liam: it doesn’t work that way  
Liam: there’s gotta be an explanation for this  
Niall: you should talk to Louis about it  
Harry: I don’t know if I can  
Harry: what if he breaks up with me?  
Niall: well  
Niall: it’s not like you haven’t thought about breaking up with him at all  
Harry: that doesn’t mean I don’t love him!!!!!  
Liam: Ni, you’re not helping  
Niall: it’s the truth though  
Niall: H  
Niall: you need to talk to him  
Niall: I’m being serious  
Niall: for once in my life  
Harry: I’m scared  
Liam: stressing over it isn’t going to help you get better  
Liam: you do need to talk to Louis  
Harry: I know  
Harry: that doesn’t mean I want to though  
Harry: I’m literally shaking I’m so upset  
Liam: do you want us to come over?  
Harry: no my mom thinks I’m asleep  
Liam: are you sure you’re gonna be alright?  
Harry: yeah. I’ll probably be fine  
Niall: if you need anything just text or call either of us  
Niall: we’ll even climb up that flower wall thing  
Liam: hell no I almost died last time we did that  
Niall: yeah cu you’re an idiot  
Harry: I think I’ll be ok but thanks guys  
Harry: love you both  
Niall: love you H  
Liam: love you mate  
Liam: get some rest 

~~~ 

Harry: hi Lou  
Harry: it’s been a while  
Louis: yeah  
Louis: about a week  
Harry: yeah  
Harry: can you facetime?  
Louis: ok  
~  
“Hi Louis.”  
“Hi Harry.”  
“How are you?”  
“Good.”  
“That’s good.”  
Louis sighs.  
“Harry, we need to talk.”  
Harry stared blankly at the screen.  
“Harry...”  
“What is it?”  
“I… um….”  
“Lou?”  
“I’ve met someone else.”  
“Oh.”  
“And I want to date them.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I see.” Harry blinked away the tears that were quickly forming.  
“I… We had a good run. I think we both know it’s over though.”  
Harry didn’t reply.  
“I’ll always love you, you know. You can always talk to me about anything.”  
Harry continued to stay silent.  
“I just… I guess we just fell out of love.” Louis’ eyes trail off to the ceiling.  
“Did you get the box?”  
Louis’ eyes snap back to the screen image of Harry with tears drying on his rosy cheeks.  
“What box?”  
“Never mind.”  
“Harry?”  
“Who did you meet?”  
“What?”  
“Who’s this ‘someone else’?”  
“Um..” Louis hesitated, “well, she goes to my school.”  
“She?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh.” Harry felt numb.  
They’re both silent.  
“I guess I should go.” Louis tapped his finger against his computer, feeling awkward.  
“Okay.”  
“Goodbye Harry.”  
“Goodbye Louis.”  
As Louis moved his mouse curser over the end call button, Harry spoke up.  
“And Louis?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Happy Anniversary.”  
(Harry ended the call at 12:01am GMT)

~~~

My Dearest Boobear,  
I hope this got to you on our anniversary. I tried my best to make it arrive at the right time. Anyways, Happy one year Anniversary. I can’t believe it’s been a year. I know we’ve had our ups and downs, especially now since you’re about 3,300 miles away from me and yes, I looked it up. I miss you so much. Maybe at some point I can come visit you! Wouldn’t that be awesome? I’d love to watch you play footie and meet all of your new mates. I can’t wait until you come back here for Christmas. Holmes Chapel doesn’t feel the same without you. Wherever I go, I think of you. If anything exciting happens, you’re the first person I want to tell. If something funny happens, I want you to be there laughing with me. I always want you with me.  
Now, I know we said we wouldn’t do anniversary gifts but I had to. Don’t worry, I don’t expect anything in return except maybe your smiling face in person again soon. I hope you like the gift. It took me a while.  
I love you so much. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. You make me whole.   
Yours always,  
Hazza

Louis placed the letter down on the table. He reached over to the box and pulled out a wrapped present. He tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a homemade scrapbook titled “H+L: Our Life”. He flipped through the pages to see pictures of Harry and Louis from the day they met up until the day Louis left. After the last picture, Louis found Harry’s handwriting: Our story isn’t over yet, it’s just started. I can’t wait to make more memories with you xx. Following the written message was at least 20 blank pages, just waiting and wanting to be filled. A tear ran down Louis' cheek because he knew these pages would continue to stay blank.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part 2 or it might just leave it like this. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> I have an idea for a part 2 but I'm not sure I'll be able to execute it properly.


End file.
